


人不靠衣装

by hachimitsu_kmk



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Bottom Clark Kent, M/M, Top Bruce Wayne
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachimitsu_kmk/pseuds/hachimitsu_kmk
Summary: 蝙蝠侠认为超人穿得很土，而他试图改变这一点。





	人不靠衣装

**Author's Note:**

> DCEU，亨超本蝙，对超人制服的设定做了一些更改，文中一些外貌与着装的描写会neta演员本身。

大多数美国男士在穿衣打扮上都没有什么天赋，他们被80年代奇怪的文化潮流挟裹着一路冲进了21世纪，普遍拥有着巨怪一般的糟糕品味。10岁的小孩子会穿膝盖破了洞的水洗牛仔裤和做旧款的红色匡威鞋——就好像父母没钱给他们买新衣服似的。20岁的大学生喜欢把短袖衬衫套在长袖T恤外面，裤子的裆部永远比它应该待着的位置低上10厘米，最好还能在腰带后面露出一截CK内裤的松紧边。至于30岁以上的那些……穿西装的尚且能说得过去，只不过廉价的成衣让白领们看上去像是偷偷卖非法音像制品的推销员；穿夹克的就要更吓人一些，酱菜绿的军工外套和卡其色的大头皮鞋经常让人误以为他们是从阿拉斯加逃难回来的无业游民。

所以，当那个一身穿搭全部乱七八糟的星球日报记者出现在韦恩企业的总裁办公室里时，布鲁斯只是不适应地挑了挑眉毛。年轻的黑发男子长得不错，但他鼻子上架着的那副土里土气的黑框眼镜毁了这一切。他身上穿着蓝棕相间的格子衬衫和藏青色的斜纹长裤，胡桃木色的羊毛外套外面还挎了一个烟灰色的单肩包。如果不是瞥见了他胸前挂着的记者证，布鲁斯一定会以为这是个来给自己修电脑的程序员。说真的，这都2018年了，谁还会背这种款式的单肩挎包？瞧那个鼓鼓囊囊的厚度，布鲁斯敢打赌里面装的一定是最厚的那款IBM。

韦恩老爷在包装好的人设上虽然是一个有些轻浮的男人，但拜他观念过时又保守的英国管家所赐，在“不当面评价别人的衣着和外表”这一领域，布鲁斯还是拥有着良好的德行与教养。他强压下那股想要开口指责年轻人浪费自己美貌的冲动，挂着尴尬又不失礼貌的微笑走完了整个采访的流程。直到记者离开他的办公室，布鲁斯依旧在为对方因糟糕的衣品而掩盖了一副好皮囊感到十分惋惜。

无独有偶，布鲁斯在这一天夜里遇到了又一个相貌出众却衣品极差的人。在蝙蝠车车灯投射出去的两道强光里，超人骨骼分明的面部线条与如雕塑般完美的腹部肌肉都一览无遗。但对方身上那集齐了三原色的制服让氪星人看起来像是杂货店里5块钱一串的圣诞彩灯。

考虑到大多数义警们的制服都有着特殊的意义，又因为蝙蝠侠和超人之间一点就炸的火药味气息，布鲁斯一直没有对超人的制服发表太多意见。但当他们摒除了一切误会，又组建起正义联盟时，布鲁斯发现超人的烂品味在众多义警里只是偶然现象。戴安娜从事艺术相关的工作，从职业套装到晚礼服当然都完美得无可挑剔。巴里的制服拥有着夸张的猩红色涂装和线条分明的前卫设计，他本人在日常生活中更是一名热衷于涂口红出门的时尚达人。亚瑟挑染了一头半黑半金的波浪卷发，而维克多，他那半边碳基半边金属的身体结构就是赛博朋克最好的代名词。只有克拉克——是的，布鲁斯终于得知超人和那位穿着打扮令人印象深刻的土味记者是同一个人了……克拉克依然仗着自己的超高颜值在穿搭上持续放飞自我。

我得做点什么，布鲁斯想。这可不能算是以貌取人，他这么安慰自己，毕竟超人可是联盟的招牌，蝙蝠侠绝不允许那些好事的媒体拿联盟主席的外表大做文章。

 

布鲁斯决定先把超人那颜色异常明亮的制服换掉。联盟其他成员的制服都以暗色和冷色调为主，充满了古装战争电影的史诗感，只有超人明亮的三原色像是分级为G的动画片。而且讲道理，黑色永远是最棒的——没有人能指责一个韦恩的品味。

“超人，待会儿把制服给我，我要研究一下它的材质和性能。”

一次任务结束后，布鲁斯假装不经意地这么说了一句。他语气自然，语调平稳，听起来就好像真的只是想看看氪星布料有什么特殊之处似的。

“好的，蝙蝠侠。”

克拉克倒是没多想就答应了，布鲁斯轻咳了一声，以此来掩饰自己准备干坏事的负罪感。然而事情的进展远不如他预想中的顺利，氪星布料确实和地球上的针织品大不相同，常用的工业染剂和矿物染料都对那件明晃晃的制服不起作用。不过一个晚上过去，克拉克也并没有来找布鲁斯要回那件制服。

“你可以留着昨天那件制服，布鲁斯，我从飞船里又拿了一件。”克拉克向他这么解释道。他身上套了一件新的制服，除了胸前的“S”标志好像大了一圈之外与上一件没有任何区别，依旧是天蓝色的连体衣带着背后亮红色的披风。

“喔，那这一件也给我吧，昨天那件让我弄坏了。”布鲁斯脸不红心不跳，脑子还在高速运转着，试图寻找出一个能给氪星布料染色的方法。

“呃……”克拉克听起来有些犹豫，“不如我直接带你去我的堡垒？”他提议，“你可以用那的仪器做实验和分析。”

布鲁斯欣然前往，并再一次发觉超人的烂品味是偶然现象——比如他父亲就选择了一身稳重又不失华丽的黑色制服和披风。

“克拉克，你的制服太显眼了。”在克拉克领着他走过那些氪星衣装的陈列室时，布鲁斯突然严肃地说，“执行任务的时候你的制服颜色非常不利于掩盖你的行踪。”他顺手指了指身边的一件黑色制服，跟乔-艾尔身上穿的那件差不多，“我觉得这一件就比你现在穿的更合适。”

“我不像你，布鲁斯。”克拉克反驳他说，“超人白天也要出门的，一身黑色也太奇怪了吧？”

他们各执一词，为到底是明快还是阴暗色调的制服更有利于义警事业争执了一番，最后各自做出了让步，从中选取了一个折中值。

深蓝色的制服主体，配上暗红色的厚实披风，倒是和克拉克的眼睛十分相配，也让他看起来更稳重了一些。布鲁斯觉得这个结果还不错。

 

超人摆脱了他那全年龄向的明快画风，深色的制服让联盟主席看起来终于和其他联盟成员像是一个世界的人物了。暗红色的披风时常飞扬在大都会的阳光下，超人愈发地接近人们口中“光明之子”的身姿。但与此相对的是，当克拉克脱掉氪星制服，换上记者的那身装束之后，他的形象和联盟其他人相比仍旧完全不在一条水平线上。

布鲁斯从来都不是个爱管闲事的人，他也明白超人在普通人的生活之中需要一些无伤大雅的伪装。但黑框眼镜和格子衬衫的这套组合拳杀伤力实在是太大了，特别是在布鲁斯不得不每天都和克拉克的另一种完美形象一起待上几个小时的情况下，这种前后的巨大落差会令人感到十成十的心焦。

果然我还是得做点什么，布鲁斯又一次想。

 

布鲁斯认为从小道具——比如眼镜上下手会是个不错的开端。当然了，他是个有教养、有素质、有礼貌的成年人，不会当面评判别人在服装饰品上的品味。所以当克拉克又一次向他抱怨自己在联盟任务中弄坏了眼镜的时候，布鲁斯马上就借题发挥，找到了合适的切入点。

“这已经是我这个月弄坏的第五副眼镜了……”克拉克手里拎着仅存的眼镜腿，听起来难过又惆怅，“照这么下去，我在星球日报的那点薪水很快就会被它们挥霍一空的。”

“也许你该试试干脆别戴眼镜了？”布鲁斯提议道，“对外就说你去做了激光手术。”

克拉克摇了摇头，无奈地说：“眼镜可是我唯一的伪装了，或许最开始我也应该做个面具戴一戴的……”

“好吧，”布鲁斯耸了耸肩，“那我带你去买副新的。”

布鲁斯把准备找个杂货店买副平光镜了事的克拉克拽上了车，一路奔向了市中心最受权贵人士欢迎的那家商场，最终在写着“BOSS”的招牌前面停了下来。布鲁斯像个头一次逛奥特莱斯的中学女生，不厌其烦地把每一款他觉得好看的镜架拿给克拉克试戴。可惜由于克拉克鼻梁太高，大部分眼镜在他的脸上看起来都怪怪的。

“就这个吧。”布鲁斯没给克拉克什么发言的机会，自顾自地替他决定了最后要哪一款，并且要求店员依照克拉克的尺寸进行定制，然后大手一挥刷起了卡。

克拉克此时才想起去看一眼价签，旋即被上面2开头，后面还跟了3个0的数字吓得差点把手里的镜架扔出去。“这可太贵了，布鲁斯，顶我半个月薪水了……”克拉克有些为难地皱了皱眉头。

“这是战损，联盟替你报销了。”布鲁斯眨了下眼睛，若无其事地拍了拍克拉克的肩膀。

 

其实还有好几个款式布鲁斯都觉得不错，但一个月以来那副BOSS的定制镜架都好好地待在克拉克的鼻梁上，让布鲁斯玩眼镜换装游戏的心愿落了空。时间进入了4月，大都会和哥谭分别迎来了各自的春季，气温的回升使人们纷纷脱掉了厚重的羊毛外套，穿上了轻便的休闲装。

克拉克的春季装扮比冬季要正常一些，但还远远达不到使人欣慰的程度。布鲁斯猜他身上的那件西装应该是大学毕业时定做的，可以看出来用料十分考究，但款式稍稍有些过时，近看的话还能发现胳膊肘和身侧经常摩擦的地方起了点球。衣柜里挂满手工定制西服的布鲁斯决定给小镇来的青年好好上一课，他坚持认为克拉克在衣着品味上如此糟糕是因为对方没有体验过穿定制服装的乐趣。但布鲁斯是个有教养、有素质、有礼貌的成年人，他当然不会当着对方的面说“嘿，克拉克，我觉得你的外套太过时了，给你做身新的怎么样”，于是布鲁斯七拐八绕，选了一个有理有据又相对委婉的方式。

“克拉克，我要参加大都会图书馆的落成仪式，我跟星球日报指名了要你去采访我。”布鲁斯约了克拉克吃午餐，他认为当面谈比较能提高克拉克对此事的重视程度。

“哇哦，受宠若惊啊。”克拉克抬起了眉毛。

“我可不希望他们又瞎写一些关于我的风言风语，”布鲁斯靠在椅子上，懒洋洋地说：“这么多记者里只有你会把我写成一个正人君子。”

克拉克咂了咂嘴，给布鲁斯递去了一个无可奈何的眼神，“那是因为只有我知道你确实是。”

“总之，那可是个高级酒会，”布鲁斯直起身来，看上去跃跃欲试，“你穿这身去肯定不行——”

“别，布鲁斯！”克拉克连忙打断了他，“我得提醒你我只是个记者，没有哪个记者会穿定制西装去出采访任务的，而且我的薪水——”

“工作需要，联盟报销。”布鲁斯又一次无视了克拉克劝阻，强行把后者推进了自己那辆宾利的副驾驶座。

布鲁斯选了一家十分低调的手工定制店，店主和裁缝都是他的老朋友了，审美超群，手艺精湛，而且价格也十分公道。当然，这个“公道”对普通记者来说还是有些过分了，但这就是手工店的好处，这儿可没有写着能让克拉克心脏骤停的数字的价签。

年过六旬的裁缝正在给克拉克量尺寸，布鲁斯在狭小的店面里踱步一圈，不住地打量着氪星人身上结实又好看的肌肉。他由衷地希望这套精良的手工制品能够成功地矫正克拉克一言难尽的小镇审美，毕竟，这种完美的外表被掩藏在格子衬衫里真的是暴殄天物。

 

但布鲁斯的计划开展得并不顺利。那身手工定制的西装非常切合克拉克的身材，可它的主人仅在那场酒会上临幸了它一次之后就将其束之高阁。布鲁斯感到了微微的不快，难道他的战术出问题了？难道氪星人和地球人不一样，没有把“爱美之心”编进基因里吗？

“你怎么没有穿我送你的那身衣服？”布鲁斯又约了克拉克出来一起午餐，顺带再一次假装漫不经心地问出了他的疑惑。

克拉克闻言微微眯起了眼睛，“你想看我穿你送的那身衣服？”

“不然我干嘛要给你做那身衣服？”布鲁斯露出了一个理所当然又疑问的表情。

克拉克叹了口气，“这可不是抱怨，布鲁斯，”但他的口气听上去就是抱怨，“每个月我都至少要因为临时去救人撕坏一打衬衫和外套，我可不想随随便便就弄坏你送我的东西。而且那可是手工定制的西装——”克拉克皱起了眉头，“就算不看价签我也知道它肯定贵得离谱……我觉得还是把它留到正式的场合去穿更合适。”

“有什么关系？”布鲁斯略微摇了摇头，“我可以再给你做新的，况且——”他似乎突然想到了什么，“正式的场合也不是这种穿法。”

 

布鲁斯在午餐结束后送走了克拉克，再一次联系了之前的那家服装店，用裁缝那保存的尺寸又帮记者先生定做了几套不同颜色和款式的套装。他针对克拉克衣着品味的药方应该并没有太大问题，只不过剂量可能还不够猛。也许克拉克穿过一次高定晚礼服之后就不会再把普通的手工服装太当回事了。但布鲁斯是个有教养、有素质、有礼貌的成年人，他当然不会当面嘲笑克拉克是个没有穿过高定礼服的乡巴佬，所以……

“克拉克，我要去参加哥谭的一个慈善晚——”

“好的，还是我去采访你对吧，什么时间在哪？”堪称布鲁斯·韦恩御用记者的克拉克直接打断了他，轻车熟路地问起了时间地点。

布鲁斯有些紧张，他知道克拉克是个追求与朋友之间一定要平等且互相尊重的性子，他不想因为自己价钱高昂的礼物给克拉克带去什么不该有的压力。虽然说实话，这点开销和超人大开大合的战斗方式所造成的那些损失相比其实是九牛一毛……他清了清嗓子，试图让自己听上去更自然一点，“不，其实我是想邀请你和我一起出席，以男伴的身份。”

“这……”克拉克看上去有些呆滞，半天只吐出了一个音节。

“不用担心，所有的东西我都替你准备好了。”布鲁斯笑了笑，他刚刚拿到那身古典的礼服，克拉克穿上绝对好看，“你只要出个人就行。”

克拉克回过神来，回了布鲁斯一个有些疑惑的微笑，“为什么要我去？你的那些超模女友们呢？”他的语气里带着些揶揄和戏谑。

这个问题让布鲁斯犯了难，他可能已经习惯了蝙蝠侠指挥全局的模式，理所当然地认为这一次克拉克肯定也会一口答应。总不能说是为了骗你穿晚礼服才邀请你的吧……布鲁斯憋了半天，也没能思考出个合理的所以然来，只好双臂交叠，试图用“我就是乐意”这种蹩脚的借口蒙混过关。

奇怪的是克拉克并没有发表太多的额外意见，而是嗤笑着答应了下来。

 

如布鲁斯所想，克拉克穿上那身礼服之后好看得有些过分了。湛蓝色的眼睛与嵌着蓝宝石的领针十分相衬，短打的马甲和高腰的裤子显得腿部比例尤其完美。

这下他总该在穿着品味上有所改观了吧……布鲁斯细细地打量着克拉克，不知不觉中扬起了嘴角，还多喝了两杯香槟。

晚宴在哥谭，克拉克顺理成章地和布鲁斯一起坐车回到了湖边的住所，并被优雅的管家先生邀请在此留宿。

“感觉如何？”布鲁斯问，随手把外套胡乱地往地上扔。

“我敢打赌当布鲁斯·韦恩肯定比做蝙蝠侠还累。”克拉克小心翼翼地把解下来的领结、领针还有马甲都规规矩矩地叠好，放在了沙发旁边的立柜上。

布鲁斯发出了一声带着笑意的轻哼，转身开始解自己马甲和衬衣的扣子。一双温暖的手从他背后绕到了胸前，替他解开了衬衣剩下的扣子，温润的嘴唇和带着热气的鼻息紧紧地贴着他的后颈。

“哇哦——等等——”布鲁斯像触了电似的，转身推开了身后的人。克拉克此刻衣襟大开，衬衫被褪至了大臂以下，露出了肌肉紧实的胸膛和浑圆的肩膀。他的眼睛里还残留着一丝不易察觉的迷恋，但眉头和面颊上都挂着疑惑和不解。

“呃……”布鲁斯被冻在了原地，一时思索不出说些什么才能化解面前的这种尴尬。但还没等到他说什么，克拉克却先倏地猛吸了一口气。

“哦！天呐！你不是——”两抹红晕以肉眼可见的速度升上了克拉克面颊，并一路爬到了耳朵根，“我以为——啊！拉奥啊……”他双手捂着脸，从喉咙深处发出了难为情又懊恼的呻吟声。

“好吧，是我自作多情了。”克拉克拿开双手，表现得镇静了一些。他把衬衫重新拉回到肩膀之上，开始胡乱地系扣子。

“等等——我也不是那个意思……”布鲁斯突然有些慌乱。

克拉克摆了摆手，匆忙地把袜子套在了脚上，“没关系，布鲁斯，是我误会了。我以为你送我眼镜和西装是因为——你还邀请我和你一起去参加晚宴……”他突然把手中的皮鞋扔到了地上，有些不悦地抬头盯着布鲁斯，“既然你没有这个意思，干嘛还要做这些多余的事？”

“我……”

“算了，你可以当这一切都没发生过。”

“不，克拉克，我不是故意要做这些多余的事——不对，这不是多余的事！”布鲁斯决定破罐子破摔，“我送你那些西装只是因为你原来的那些都太过时了……”

克拉克停下了手中的动作，露出了一副难以置信的神情，“布鲁斯·韦恩，你认真的吗？”

“可我突然发现……”布鲁斯走近了两步，凝视着克拉克带着愠怒但依旧闪亮的蓝眼睛，“我突然发现我做了太久的无用功。”他伸手重新解开了克拉克身上衬衣的扣子。

“既然衣服过时，那么不穿不就好了？”

这是克拉克被一阵劲风飞扑到床上去之前听到的最后一句话。

**Author's Note:**

> 记得是在微博上看到的，说哼哼因为鼻梁太高所以MOS里结尾那个镜架是请某个品牌特别定制的，好像要2K+美金……土豪剧组的世界我不懂！再次感叹BVS里克拉克去查案时神奇的土味打扮也没法掩盖哼哼的美貌！但是那个单肩包真的太土了啊！


End file.
